


Marco Said What?

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean hears some stuff come out of Marco's mouth that he never thought he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Said What?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from this prompt on Tumblr! 
> 
> http://freckles.co.vu/post/59645817656
> 
> imagine marco being like one of those guys who you never heard swearing like ever. he says stuff like “goodness gracious” and “darn” and then one day he and jean are hanging out and he sees a spider and just lets out the most blood-curdling screech of “fUCKING SHIT” and jean is too shocked to help with the spider

It was one of those cold windy October days that all anyone ever wanted to do was lay in bed and cuddle with someone and watch movies from when they wake up to when they pass out at three am. This is precisely what Jean and his best friend Marco were doing, and seeing as how it had started to rain, they both agreed to stay in Jean’s room all day and night. Now, Jean and Marco had been friends since they could remember, and they both had made a silent agreement a long time ago to never leave each other’s sides no matter what.

The thing about Marco and Jean was that they were as far apart in the personality spectrum as two people could be, complete polar opposites of sorts. But they fit together like two puzzle pieces that are so obvious that you’d have to be oblivious not to see that they belonged in each other’s lives. Jean was blunt and loud, always yelling his opinions like he honestly couldn’t care less what anyone thought about him. Which he didn’t. He was one who didn’t care, and ran around with a lively perspective on life, but in all the wrong ways. He was reckless and forceful, always getting his way with a slur of curses and a threatening smirk that frightened anyone who didn’t know him well enough to ignore it.  
Marco on the other hand was so nice that people were surprised to find that Jean was the only one he ever really wanted to spend his time around. He was bigger than Jean in height and build, but his face was soft and kind, and his voice would make you want to do anything for him. He was quiet and never expected anything from anyone, but always did his best to make people happy. He would cling to Jean and basically loved him with all his heart, complimenting him every day on something different just to get him to smile. But the biggest difference between the two was that while Jean was always slinging profanities like it was his second language, no one had ever heard Marco utter even a simple ‘ass’. Usually his frustrated slurs consisted of “Darn.” Or “Goodness…”. He never cursed.

Ever.

On this particular day, the two were laying tangled in Jean’s sheets, watching some cheesy Halloween movie to get in the spirit for the holiday that was three days away. It was cold, and as much as neither of them wanted to move from their huddled position in the tiny bed, they were starving. Marco being the sweetheart he is offered to go into the kitchen and call for a pizza delivery, and Jean being the bottomless pit he was, agreed instantaneously. 

Untangling himself from the warm sheets, the freckled boy padded across the cold floor, uttering a whispered “jeez” at the chills running through his feet, making Jean laugh. When he reached the kitchen, he started rustling through drawers to find the pizza place’s number. When he couldn’t find it in the drawers, he opted to search through the cabinets. Jean’s apartment was never very organized, and you’d almost never find anything where you’d expect it to be in any normal household. He opened a few cabinets before coming to the last one, where he found a stack of papers and pamphlets, which he assumed were takeout menus and contact lists.

When he pulled it out though, he peered inside to come face to face with the biggest spider he’d ever seen perched in its web, staring him down with its grotesque eyes. Marco froze, dropping the huge pile of papers. If there was anything in the world he hated, it was bugs and spiders. 

“FUCKING SHIT! JEAN! JEAN! COME HERE!” 

When Jean heard the words come out of Marco’s mouth, he jumped in shock, landing with a thud on the floor. At first he thought that someone else was in his apartment, because there’s no way Marco could have said that. But when he walked cautiously into the kitchen, there was Marco, backing into the counter with a terrified look on his face.

“M-Marco, what did you just say?”  
“Jesus Christ Jean get the fucking spider out of the goddamn cabinet oh my god shit please!”

Jean’s mouth dropped open, his eyes wide staring at the freaked out boy in his kitchen. Then, out of nowhere he felt a fit of giggles pour out of his lips as he lost it at Marco’s cursing. 

“O-oh my god Marco, ahaha, do you hear yourself right now? Oh my fucking god Marco!”

He ignored the glare from his friend, leaning into the counter for support and gripping his side. They never did get that spider. Marco just ended up walking back into Jean’s room and crawling underneath the covers, hiding his face from embarrassment. For the rest of the night, Jean wouldn’t stop trying to scare Marco to get him to curse again. Hearing those words from the sweet little Marco was way too priceless.


End file.
